


Toxic

by wedjateye



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Journey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedjateye/pseuds/wedjateye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is up with Hakkai and if Gojyo doesn't fix it, Sanzo might just kill him. Possible squickage for bodily fluids not normally encountered in slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

Gojyo doesn't even try to beat Goku to the last of the food. He's too busy dwelling on the  
intent look Sanzo shoots his way as he gathers his robes imperiously around him and  
rises to take his leave.

 _Fix this._

Gojyo doesn't have to look at Hakkai to know that the smile is still firmly engraved. He  
can feel it scraping down his spine.

"Come on Monkey," Sanzo snaps. "You'll be sleeping down here if you don't hurry."

Goku freezes, huge eyes shining from his unexpected good fortune, sauce dribbling from  
his slack mouth. Sanzo snorts and starts for the stairs, tossing the second room key over  
his shoulder. It thunks onto one of the empty platters. The noise jolts Goku into action -  
jaws frantically demolishing his last mouthful, eyes flicking to make sure nothing edible  
remains behind as he scrambles to race after Sanzo.

Gojyo watches Goku's chair teeter precariously as he ponders his next move. A casual  
glance to the side shows him that Hakkai's rictus is displaying even more teeth.

Perhaps a strategic retreat?

Gojyo makes a show of stretching and yawning before reaching for the key.

"I'm beat, going to turn in."

Through the messy curtain of his hair, it looks as if Hakkai's shoulders slump for just a  
second, before straightening in determination again.

"I'll just…" Hakkai waves vaguely at the scattered dishes.

Gojyo cuts off his floundering with another deep yawn. "Mmm, great. Might see you  
later." He shoulders his pack and saunters away, forcing himself to keep his eyes directed  
forwards.

Upstairs, Gojyo wastes no time in dumping his pack on the bed closest to the door and  
opening the curtains to let in the bright moonlight. He grabs his stuff and hightails it to  
the bathroom down the corridor, almost colliding with Sanzo, who skewers him with a  
look of quizzical disdain. Gojyo counters with a faked confident smirk. After all, cowards  
can't be choosers.

Sanzo sniffs haughtily but his eyes slide away first. "Just make sure he's… I'm not going  
to be held up by your stupidity. I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"As always, Sanzo-sama," Gojyo purrs, bowing deeply, "your wish is my command."

Sanzo's fingers twitch as he sweeps past.

~

As fast as Gojyo was about his ablutions, Hakkai still managed to get in and out of the  
room, sight unseen. Gojyo sighs as he opens the curtains again and sinks into his bed,  
prepared for a lengthy wait. He stares at Hakkai's abandoned pack and thinks about the  
time before. The endless days when it seemed only Gojyo's irrational hope was keeping a  
nameless stranger alive.

The door creaks softly a couple of hours later and Gojyo manages to wake from his doze  
without betraying himself. He lies still, breathing easily, waiting out the long minutes  
before Hakkai closes the door and takes a few tentative steps into the room. Gojyo's ears  
strain, his brain struggles to piece together too few clues, until the moonlight finally  
reveals Hakkai's silhouette. Stupid, stubborn bastard. He's limping.

Gojyo rips his sheets back and reaches for the light switch with an angry growl.

"Ah, G-Gojyo-san." Hakkai's eyes crinkle out of sight with the force of his polite smile.  
"I didn't mean to wake you."

"I bet you didn't," Gojyo agrees sharply. "Now shutup and take your clothes off."

"Gojyo," Hakkai protests mildly, "it is customary to at least offer a pretence of foreplay. I  
know significant time has passed, but surely you recall that much."

"Cut the crap Hakkai." Gojyo doesn't attempt to hide his irritation. He knows to the day  
exactly how long it's been. Not that he's counting. It's just one of those things he knows,  
like…like…

How else is he supposed to pass the time between fights with ravening Youkkai and  
fights with the ravenous Monkey? Replaying the last time he had Hakkai all to himself  
may not be the best way to keep his sanity intact, but on the days when the three feet of  
space between them convinces him he'll never taste Hakkai's skin ever again…well, it's  
all he has.

"I'm afraid I'm rather tired this evening, Gojyo. Perhaps we can continue this discussion  
in the morning."

Gojyo shivers, as the desire to smack the reasonable smile right off Hakkai's face curls  
his hands into shaking fists. He gulps deep breaths, until his chest eases up and he can  
talk again.

"When did you get injured, Hakkai?" And why the fuck haven't you healed it yet?

The weight of sadness in Gojyo's voice seems to settle heavily over Hakkai. His face  
falls and he answers in a whisper.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch."

"Of course it is," Gojyo soothes. "Now strip. Unless you want me to do it for you."

Hakkai turns away from him, head bowed as he reaches up to remove his monocle before  
moving awkwardly over to the bed. He divests himself of his shirts, folding them neatly  
and hanging them over the headboard as Gojyo waits impatiently. His pants give him  
more trouble. Hakkai hisses softly when he tries to lift a leg free of the material. He ends  
up pushing the trousers over his hips, stepping gingerly clear once they have puddled to  
the ground. He lowers himself stiffly to the bed, the back of one hand pressed against the  
bridge of his nose, obscuring his eyes.

Gojyo holds his breath for a moment. Hakkai looks so vulnerable, laid out in nothing but  
his briefs. His ribs and hipbones stand out all too clearly, the taut skin stretching between  
them marred by the puckered scar that looks strangely unfamiliar, seen outside of  
Gojyo's dreams.

Gojyo scans lower, cursing as the problem becomes apparent. An ugly swelling distorts  
the line of Hakkai's right thigh. The skin overlying it is flushed a dull red and stretched  
over the peak – papery thin and shiny, as if it might rupture at any moment. Gojyo jerks  
his hand away as Hakkai flinches beneath him. Shit. He didn't mean to touch it. His  
fingertips burn.

"What the fuck? Hakkai, what happened?"

"It really was just a scratch," Hakkai murmurs apologetically.

"When? How?"

"That attack by the river. Just after we crossed the bridge. Remember? They tore  
branches free from the trees to use as weapons. I was distracted."

"Well, shit yeah, there were about thirty of them and his holiness was in one of his pissy  
'I'm too exalted to fight scum' moods."

"Gojyo," Hakkai reprimands gently.

"Whatever," Gojyo shrugs.

"One of the youkkai tried to skewer me. Perhaps he meant to roast us before devouring  
our flesh. He was unsuccessful. But he left a nasty rip in my good trousers."

"And the nothing scratch."

"Yes, that too," Hakkai concedes.

Gojyo rubs his forehead, sinks onto the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle Hakkai's leg.

" _Hakkai_ , that was _ten days ago_."

"Ahh, yes. But it was such a little thing. I was sure it would heal on its own. And Sanzo's  
ribs were cracked and I didn't want him to get pneumonia, and Goku had that nasty slash,  
and you…"

" _Ten days_ ," Gojyo interrupts.

"Well, my healing power isn't as effective on me. And it seems once infection sets in…"  
Hakkai lets his arm fall to his side, tilts his head down to look at Gojyo. "The taint runs  
deep, you see. I've tried to cleanse it; I failed."

Gojyo spends a good minute swearing viciously before launching himself across the  
room to retrieve a knife from his pack. He slings himself down on the bed again, ignoring  
Hakkai's wide-eyed gaze, as he uses his lighter to heat the tip of the blade to a glow that  
hurts to look at.

"You want me to get you something strong to drink from the bar first?" Gojyo offers.

"Wouldn't help," Hakkai reminds him. "More fitting like this anyway."

Gojyo scowls but holds his tongue as he straddles Hakkai's legs, knife poised.

"Ready?"

Hakkai nods once, face averted, lower lip caught between his teeth.

"Aww, man, that reeks," Gojyo mutters, as foul green pus wells as soon as the blade  
breaks Hakkai's skin.

"You'll have to get it all," Hakkai grits.

"F-fuck." Pressing on Hakkai's thigh results in a spurt of thick fluid that turns Gojyo's  
stomach. Hakkai is rigid, both hands over his mouth, smothering barely audible  
whimpers. Gojyo clenches his teeth and keeps up the pressure, until the flow slows and  
becomes tinged with pink.

"There," Gojyo sighs, looking down at his hands, smeared with Hakkai's gore. He'd  
hoped to never have to be here again.

"Thank you, Gojyo," Hakkai manages, his voice brittle.

Gojyo shakes his head; gets up to wet a towel to clean them both off.

"Right, your turn," Gojyo growls when he's finished wadding the towel into a ball and  
hurling it into a corner.

The wound edges flow together under Hakkai's glowing hands. Florid colour fades,  
leaving only a faint, silver scar that marks the intrusion of the knife, barely visible against  
Hakkai's pale skin.

Afterwards, Hakkai lies limply, eyes closed, as Gojyo brushes sweat-dampened hair back  
from his face and touches the bloodied corner of his mouth lightly.

"Oh, pardon me," Hakkai mumbles, raising one languid hand to his savaged lip.

"No," Gojyo husks, catching Hakkai's wrist and placing his hand on his own waist, "that  
one you can leave."

A sharp, salty tang floods Gojyo's tongue as he slides it against the ragged edges inside  
Hakkai's lip. He moans, low and deep, and it emerges more like a growl as he pushes his  
tongue further into Hakkai's mouth. Hakkai comes alive beneath him, pulling Gojyo  
closer, running his nails down Gojyo's back. Gojyo rubs his groin hard against Hakkai's,  
then pulls back in confusion as Hakkai twists away from him, scrabbling for his pack at  
the side of the bed.

"Did that hurt?" Gojyo asks. Hakkai answers by shoving a bottle at him and tearing off  
his own underwear in an impossibly lithe move, before tugging Gojyo's sleep pants down  
far enough to allow his erection to strain free.

"Guess you're all better then," Gojyo smirks.

Hakkai does a little smirking of his own, as he hooks his right leg up over Gojyo's  
shoulder in a single fluid movement. The fruity smell of cooking oil rises up as Gojyo  
coats a hand, clumsy with anticipation. Gojyo is the one who optimistically carries lube,  
but his pack is too far away for either of them at the moment, judging from the way  
Hakkai is writhing onto Gojyo's fingers.

"Now, Gojyo, now," Hakkai orders. So Gojyo obliges, grunting as he pushes into  
tightness. Gods, it's been so long. Hakkai rocks against him, small movements as they  
pant together, until Gojyo sinks all the way into heaven, mind blissed out in that tight  
grip, until Hakkai's frantic hisses set his hips into motion.

Gojyo gets his hand behind Hakkai's left knee and pushes his leg up, until Hakkai's  
doubled over, Gojyo slamming as deeply as he can into his body, Hakkai's cock sliding  
in the sweat soaked space between them.

Gojyo wants it to last forever. Wants it to blot out the dragging worry of the last few  
days, staring at the back of Hakkai's head. Wants it to burn into his nerve endings, sear  
his brain with memories too vivid to fade.

But Hakkai arches beneath him, cries out, when he is usually silent, and Gojyo can't hold  
on any longer. His breath stutters painfully in his lungs, the tumult within surges and  
spills over the brim. In the white noise that follows, Gojyo can't be sure he doesn't sob  
Hakkai's name.

~

Sleep eludes Gojyo. He normally has no trouble switching his brain off. Especially not  
after finally getting some. But his fingers are as restless as his mind, drifting across  
Hakkai's stomach to brush against his scar. Hakkai twitches in his sleep and Gojyo  
quickly moves his hand, seeking instead the new imperfection on Hakkai's thigh. The  
one Gojyo will always feel partly responsible for.

'None of my business' doesn't carry as much weight, when Hakkai's semen is drying  
stickily on Gojyo's belly, and Hakkai's heartbeat is steady beneath his cheek.

"'kai?"

"Yes Gojyo?" Hakkai answers sleepily.

Gojyo swallows. "Never mind."

Hakkai mumbles unintelligibly and shifts to roll away.

"Why do you let yourself suffer?" Gojyo blurts.

Hakkai's eyes snap open.

Gojyo is so caught up in his mental chant of 'shit, shit, shit', that he almost misses the  
reply.

"Don't you think it's right that I should?"

No, Hakkai, no. Gojyo chokes on the words; aims to lighten the mood instead –

"You're with me, isn't that penance enough?"

Deep, unreadable emotion ripples across Hakkai's face before it smoothes into  
impassivity.

"You raise an excellent point, Gojyo," he answers solemnly. "There is all that flirting you  
seem to find necessary. The many waitresses and bar-girls."

Gojyo stirs uncomfortably. "Hakkai - "

"I positively squirm with embarrassment for them. Every time."

Gojyo gapes until he catches the barest twitch of Hakkai's lips.

"You bastard!"

The rare sound of Hakkai's laughter almost soothes Gojyo's indignation. But no-one has  
a better ground hold than Gojyo, no-one. Hakkai is too breathless to avoid being pinned,  
and a little payback feels right about now.

Turns out that kissing is an underrated counter-attack. Whatever nebulous plan Gojyo  
was forming is long gone, as Hakkai grinds his pelvis up and moans until Gojyo can't  
help but chase the vibrations along Hakkai's ribs with his tongue. And then he's heading  
purposefully towards Hakkai's navel, though, really, Gojyo's sure he could come up with  
more effective ways to punish his lover.

Gojyo's either thinking too hard, or, more likely, not thinking at all, because suddenly he  
finds himself derailed. Hakkai manoeuvres them deftly onto their knees and Gojyo's cock  
approves of this new destination loudly enough for Gojyo's mouth to quit complaining.  
Hakkai is still slick from earlier and there is nothing, absolutely nothing, to stop Gojyo  
from obeying Hakkai's insistent grip on his hips, urging him forward.

Hakkai pushes back as Gojyo slides into perfect heat, and soon the headboard is making a  
racket that would drown out even Goku's thunderous snores. Gojyo spares a quick prayer  
that Sanzo's room is far, far away.

Gojyo's sure he's gripping Hakkai's cock too forcefully, but he just can't help but  
squeeze with each mind shattering thrust. Hakkai doesn't seem to care – or maybe he just  
needs to brace with both arms to prevent himself from getting a concussion. Sweat  
trickles down Hakkai's back, and the tip of Gojyo's tongue reaches for a taste – salt  
exploding in his mouth as sensation elsewhere spirals out of his control.

When the room comes back into focus, Gojyo is sitting on his haunches, lap full of  
Hakkai. Hakkai's head is arched back onto Gojyo's shoulder, and Gojyo turns to press his  
face into thick, soft hair. He inhales deeply as he becomes aware of Hakkai's hands  
covering his; moving them together in a steady, hypnotic rhythm until Hakkai jerks and  
spurts with a low, guttural cry.

~

"Gojyo, wake up."

Gojyo groans piteously. He wants to stay with his dream. His amazing dream, where  
Hakkai's mouth is moving wetly over his cock. He knows there won't be anything in his  
day better than this. The harsh light stabbing against his eyelids promises that. Why the  
fuck did he leave the curtains open?

"Gojyo," Hakkai sounds impatient.

"Do I have to?" Gojyo whines.

"Unless you want me to start without you," Hakkai snaps. And Gojyo's morning erection  
twinges painfully with the words. What the fuck?

Squinting against the glare, Gojyo finally makes out Hakkai, poised above him, gripping  
his cock firmly.

"Hakkai?" Gojyo flusters, hands shooting out to grab Hakkai's hips, as Gojyo's brain  
struggles to catch up.

Hakkai smiles his displeasure and wriggles within Gojyo's grasp.

"You'll be too sore," Gojyo protests, talking fast, before his erection overrules him.

"I won't," Hakkai disagrees, managing a sinuous dip of his pelvis, nudging the head of  
Gojyo's cock in a very distracting fashion.

Gojyo shudders and changes tack with a force of will he didn't know he was capable of.

"Sanzo will be waiting for us." He almost convinces himself.

"I don't care," Hakkai avers.

Gojyo almost chokes. He can feel his fingers slipping against Hakkai's skin. But he can't  
let Hakkai do this.

Hakkai leans closer, into the shaft of sunlight, and now Gojyo can see the yearning in his  
face.

"Please Gojyo? I want you."

"Aww, hell."

Gojyo yanks Hakkai down for a long, wet kiss, twining his fingers in Hakkai's hair,  
moaning his name with abandon.

They take it slowly and Gojyo is careful to let Hakkai have all the control, lying as still as  
he can, savouring the rise and fall of Hakkai's body above him, the feel of Hakkai's cock,  
warm against his hand. When Hakkai throws his head back and screams Gojyo's name,  
Gojyo thinks his heart will burst with the force of his answering orgasm.

~

Gojyo makes it downstairs first. He's never been as fastidious as Hakkai, and anyway, he  
likes having the imprint of Hakkai all over his skin. Not much he can do about the goofy  
grin either, though he knows it will make him Sanzo's preferred target for the foreseeable  
future.

"Gojyo! Where's Hakkai? I wanted to come and look for you, but Sanzo - Oww, that  
hurt!" Goku hops nimbly out of range and Gojyo figures he's best off joining him.

Sanzo's lip couldn't possibly curl any tighter.

"He wanted to leave without you, but we couldn't find Jeep," Goku confides to Gojyo in  
a whisper that's louder than his normal speaking voice.

Sanzo moves faster than any human has a right to, and Gojyo and Goku dodge madly  
until Sanzo is distracted by Hakkai descending the stairs, Jeep curled tightly around his  
neck.

"Hakkai, why are you limp-"

Thwack.

"Oww! Sanzo!" Goku whines.

Sanzo lands a further flurry of blows without looking. He's too busy glaring murderously  
at Gojyo. But Gojyo just can't bring himself to care. Not when Hakkai is smiling serenely  
at him.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," Hakkai says pleasantly. "Jeep only just returned from  
hunting." He brushes a caress along the little dragon's neck.

Sanzo lands a final vicious blow across the side of Gojyo's head, and Gojyo knows Jeep  
will have to fly them to India before he'll get to share a room with Hakkai again. But  
right now, he's feeling no pain. His grin widens.

"You're really very tense today, Sanzo," Hakkai observes, raising his brow in apparent  
concern. "May I suggest- "

"Idiots! I'm drowning in _idiots_ ," Sanzo fumes. He stomps outside, dragging the  
Monkey with him.

The ringing in Gojyo's ear drowns out Goku's complaints, and even Jeep seems to be  
regarding him benevolently as he follows Hakkai out of the inn.

Yep, it's going to be a good day.


End file.
